


"Stockholm syndrome"

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [59]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Smut, You're Welcome, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the rather long hangout live stream shite, Niall and Harry find a fun and interesting way to unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Stockholm syndrome"

**Author's Note:**

> because Harry joked about how he’s been ‘kidnapped’ a couple times and Niall made a gesture of whisking him away, this story was born. You’re welcome.

 

 

“Thought the thing’d never end!” Niall whines the moment he and Harry walk through the door to Niall’s flat.

“It’s all a part of our job,” Harry soothes, immediately going to kiss the back of Niall’s hair. He really likes Niall’s hair when it’s been freshly dyed, the strands softer than usual from the various chemicals. Niall has also been ordered by Lou (Teasdale) to switch his shampoo recently so now his head smells like berries, which Niall doesn’t like so much. But Harry does.

“Yeah, yeah. It was fun watching you answer questions about Taylor and stuff, though. Very tactical, you are,” Niall smiles, turning around so he can kiss Harry’s cheek.

“What I said was true. I hate it when people try to make everything celebrities do seem bad or whatever. Like, some of our fans suspect that there is something going on with us and hate on you for ruining what me and Louis supposedly have.”

Niall laughs. “Y’know that shit stopped bothering me a long time ago, ya head!” To soften his words, Niall wraps his arms around Harry’s lean, toned torso. “Let’s go to bed. There’s something I wanna try that we haven’t done before.”

Harry raises an eyebrow, suspicious. The last time Niall had said those words, Harry ended up blindfolded and was teases relentlessly for the next couple of hours. Granted, it was fun and refreshing but that doesn’t mean that he can’t hate the uncertainty.

Niall pouts slightly, imitating that puppy-eye thing that Liam often pulls on all of them. Harry resists for a grand total of five-point-two seconds before he caves. “Alright, alright! We’ll try out whatever mad idea you’ve got in that leprechaun brain.”

Niall beams, not reacting to the long-standing joke between them. “Great.” Without any warning, Niall drags Harry to his bedroom and then all but shoves Harry onto it.

“You’re familiar with the term role-playing, yeah?” Niall asks, eyes glinting with mischief.

Harry furrows his brows. “Yeah . . . ?”

“Pretend that I’m someone who’s kidnapped ya for money or some shit. You’re scared of me but at the same time you’re scared for me. Like how you were trying to describe Stockholm syndrome to Ben for the live stream.”

Harry frowns. “And you wanna try this because?”

“’Cause it’ll be fun! You’ll see. Now close your eyes,” Niall orders.

Harry, being the good boyfriend that he is, closes his eyes. He feels something soft touch his eyelids and he realises that Niall’s put a blindfold on him. Alright, they’ve done this before—made love in total darkness as both of them had blindfolds on and it was rather overwhelming since all they could do was feel, smell, taste, and hear each other. Something about the other senses over-compensating for the loss of sight.

Niall gently guides him to the headboard of the bed and nudges for him to raise his arms above his head. Still clueless as to what Niall wants, Harry blindly obliges.

He hears some metallic clanks and has to wait a minute or two before Niall’s hands find his again. Niall kisses Harry’s lips for a brief moment before he moves away again.

To snap handcuffs closed around his wrists!?

“Niall?” Harry asks, not quite scared but unsure as hell. “Why’d you put cuffs on my wrists?”

“Because,” Niall croons, voice like liquid silk, “you’re mine and you’re not going anywhere.” Niall bites at the skin around the metal restraints lightly and laps at the fading bite mark.

 _Oh, so the role-playing has started already,_ Harry gathers. Niall gently spreads his legs into a rather embarrassing position and Harry just goes along with it. There is a tell-tale _snick_ of a bottle of lube opening and Harry’s entrance clenches in anticipation. He and Niall haven’t done anything remotely sexual in the past two days and well, he’s still got raging hormones when it comes to his boyfriend.

But instead of a finger or two nudging at his hole, he feels a slick hand wrap around his semi.

“Thought I’d fuck you, eh?” Niall taunts. “You haven’t been a good boy at all, though, Harry. I think you need to learn a lesson.” With that, Niall slips something solid onto his cock. Oh no, not this. This has to be a new vibrating cock ring that he and Niall bought a couple weeks ago mostly as a joke. The website had boasted the powerful vibrations (when set at the highest level) and how much the women loved it too. Well, Harry’s no woman but—.

Harry is jolted out of his little daydream when Niall turns on the ring to its lowest level. It’s a barely-there buzz but Harry can still feel it. His cock is fully hard now and it would be lovely if Niall would kindly ride him.

“Ni-Niall,” he stammers, voice breaking when vibrations are turned up a notch.

“Call me sir, like a good little boy you are,” Niall orders, straddling Harry’s hips. Harry can feels the curve of Niall’s arse brushing the length of his dick. Fucking tease.

“Sir, please. I swear I’ll be a good boy from now on!” he begs quite realistically.

Niall kisses Harry roughly, nipping and tugging on his lips. Harry lets Niall do whatever he wishes because frankly, this is hotter than he had thought it would be. The kisses then veer off to the side, slowing travelling down the rest of Harry’s body. Each kiss feels as hot as a burning flame and each playful bite raises gooseflesh in anticipation.

He’s sort of expecting it when Niall starts to nibble and lick at the inside of his thighs because Niall loves to lavish that area with attention. Usually as he is finger-fucking Harry but this is totally fine too. The vibrations go up another notch and Harry begins to wonder just how many settings the damned thing has.

“Mm, you want it so badly, don’t you baby?” Niall practically purrs, and Harry nods eagerly. “Okay, fine. I think I’ll let you have a bit of fun.”

“Thank you,” Harry rasps out. The constant buzzing around his dick has it leaking like a broken faucet and more stimulation would be grand right about now.

And his wish is granted as Niall shifts down and sinks down upon Harry’s cock. Harry guesses that Niall has been fingering himself open all this time because Niall gets right to riding him. The mental image of Niall fingering himself for Harry really gets him riled up: soft pink lips slack, cheeks mottled with red smudges, his skilful and callused fingers sliding in and out of his arse.

“Thinking about something, baby?” Niall asks, and Harry can hear the devious smirk in the husky tone of Niall’s.

“Yes,” he admits. “Thought of you fingering yourself. I want to see it, daddy.” The last part kind of just slips out. It’s something they had joked about months ago and well, Harry can feel his cheeks flaming up.

“What’d you say, babe?” Niall asks sharply, stopping dead in his tracks and simply sits back on Harry’s hips. “I didn’t quite catch it.”

Niall tickles Harry’s balls with his fingertips and Harry moans loudly as he feels the vibrations intensify yet again. A quiet groan escapes Niall’s lips and Harry’s relieved to know that he isn’t the only overwhelmed by the damn cock ring.

“Daddy,” he drawls, the end of the words trailing off because the vibrations intensify again. “Daddy!” he shrieks. “I wanna come, I wanna come, wanna come, please?” Tears are prickling at the corners of his eyes and Harry doesn’t think he’s been this hard in his entire life.

“Aww, my baby wants to come?” Niall croons. There’s subtle, slick sounds and Harry can picture Niall stroking his dick lazily. “But daddy wants to come first, baby.”

With that, Niall starts to move again, this time setting the pace at an aggressive and fast tempo that is quite arrhythmic. Like Niall is as desperate as Harry to come.

A few minutes—or more, Harry hasn’t the faintest clue—pass before Niall clenches around him abruptly followed by something warm splashing on his stomach. Niall drapes his body over top of Harry’s and gingerly lifts his hips away from Harry’s still-hard cock.

Niall sighs happily into Harry’s ear. He taps his fingertips along Harry’s collarbone as if playing the piano and whispers, “How badly do you wanna come, baby?”

“I’d do anything for you,” Harry says truthfully.

"Sweet, lovely Harry," Niall coos.  He takes the cock ring off and Harry comes instantly.  His mind whites out from the sheer intensity of his orgasm and he belatedly registers the sensation of NIall's fingers curled around it.

 

"Did I say you could come?" Niall demands, fingers squeezing around Harry.  Normally, it wouldn't hurt Harry but in his current, oversensitised state, the touch makes him gasp with pain.

"No, I'm so s'rry, daddy!" Harry wails.  He doesn't think he wants to go another round so quickly.  He's not ready, he can't, he doesn't want to disappoint Niall.

"Aw, Harry," Niall says in his usual sweet tone.  "'M not gonna shag you again so soon."

There is a faint rustling sound and a second later, the blindfold falls down from his face.  Harry slowly blinks his eyes open and finds himself staring into Niall's oceanic blue eyes.

"Was that too scary?  I'm sorry, should have warned you about the blindfold and the cock ring but I reckon I got carried away."  He kisses Harry on the tips of his nose, and then each of his cheeks, and then finally his lips.

"'M fine," Harry mumbles.  He's so tired.

Niall chuckles.  "You do look 'bout ready to pass out.  How about we cuddle for a bit.  You can sleep if you want but you know I like to watch you safe in me arms."  Harry blushes when he realises that he thought out loud.  But Niall's right, he's about a couple blinks away from falling asleep so he nods and snuggles into Niall's warm body.

"Love ya, Harold," Niall whispers, his voice muffled by Harry's curls.

"Love you," Harry murmurs and closes his eyes.

 


End file.
